Escape
by Don'tStopMeNow19
Summary: told from Dave's perspective. What happens when Kurt returns to McKinley. It's Kurtofsky so if you don't like it then don't read it. one-shot


Alright this is my first try at writing smut and I'm sorry if it isn't very good. I just thought of this while I was in class and I had to write it. It's rated m for a reason.

* * *

Dave walked down the halls of McKinley inspiring his classmates' usual response of fear and avoidance. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a flash of the boy who haunted his dreams. But it couldn't be true Hummel had transferred there was no way he'd transfer back after the things Dave had done. Dave tentatively marched forward afraid of who he'd see. Sure enough there stood Kurt pulling his books for his next class out of his locker. Sensing that someone was watching him Kurt turned around and locked eyes with his former tormentor. Dave held his gaze not entirely sure how to react, suddenly Kurt started running towards him. Dave backed away a few steps trying to grasp the situation, was Kurt mad? Well that was a stupid question of course he was mad Dave had threatened his life, but why was he charging at him? More importantly why did he have a smile on his face? Dave didn't have time to think of an answer to these questions as Kurt launched himself at the jock and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck hugging him tightly. "I missed you so much!" Kurt sighed into Dave's broad chest.

"Are you feeling ok Hummel?" Dave asked perplexed by the smaller boy's reaction. He had to admit it felt nice to have the gleek's arms wrapped around him.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be happy to see my boyfriend?" At this Dave pushed Kurt off of him and looked around the hall fearing that someone had overheard him. As he looked around Dave noticed that no one was looking at him, not one person in the hallway thought it was strange that Kurt had called Dave his boyfriend.

"Are you crazy? We haven't even seen each other for months" The halls began to empty as people made their way to their classes leaving Kurt and a very confused Dave alone.

"I know, I know I'm sorry I had to transfer to that private school, my dad thought it would look better on my application, but I finally convinced him that McKinley was my home and now we can see each other all the time! Come on, follow me I have an idea." Kurt grabbed Dave's hand and lead him to a deserted classroom. "I think we should properly celebrate my return to McKinley." Kurt said as he pulled Dave down into a tender kiss. Dave's breath caught in his throat when he felt the soft pressure of Kurt's mouth. He released it in a moan as he ran his hand through Kurt's hair pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Dave didn't understand what was going on but Kurt was kissing him and right now that's all that really mattered. Kurt wrapped his arms around the jock's waist pulling their hips together. Dave broke the kiss and gasped when he felt Kurt's erection pressed against his. Kurt chuckled lightly as he pulled back and jumped up on the teacher's desk tugging Dave after him. Dave was running purely on instinct grinding his hips forward and moaning from the glorious friction. Dave leaned slightly back taking in the disheveled, flushed look that graced Kurt's face, and decided that he'd never seen something quite so beautiful before. Dave latched himself to Kurt's neck biting down lightly. Kurt gasped and then moaned Dave's name making the jock impossibly harder. Dave's breaths were coming in shudders as he slowly pushed the countertenor's shirt up revealing soft , creaming skin. Dave ran his thumb over one of Kurt's hard nipples then followed it with his tongue. Kurt was thrusting against Dave's thigh as the jock kneaded his soft flesh with his mouth. Without warning Kurt's movement ceased as did his whimpers and moans. Dave pulled back and looked into his face. Staring back at him was the real Kurt, the one that was disgusted by his very existence, wearing the same expression he had after the kiss in the locker room. "I don't want you near me" Kurt said his voice trembling with fear. Dave's chest grew tight with pain and he ran from the room desperate to escape that disgusted look. As soon as he made his way into the hall he was surrounded by his peers. Some of them laughed as they pointed at him while others whispered quietly to one another as they glanced in his direction. Dave tried to push his way through the crowed but only made it a few feet before Azimio grabbed him and pushed him against the lockers.

"You a fag now!" It wasn't a question but a statement shouted in anger and betrayal. Dave tried to push his best friend away but several other jocks had come to hold him down. Azimio cocked his fist back and Dave shut his eyes bracing himself. Just then Kurt burst from the classroom tears streaming from his eyes as he began informing the entire hall that Dave had just molested him. Tears welled in Dave's eyes and he relaxed in the footballers' grips resigning himself to his fate. Azimio's fist sped toward his face about to collide with his chin…

* * *

Dave bolted upright in his bed, his heart racing as adrenaline coursed through his veins. He looked around frantically but relaxed when he recognized his room. A dream, it had only been a dream. Dave got out of bed and began his morning rituals glad that he wouldn't have to see Kurt that day.

Dave shoved his way through the halls desperate to make it to class on time. His dad had been on him about his grades since his temporary expulsion. As he rounded the corner to the science wing he saw it. Kurt Hummel walked down the halls drawing the attention of the entire school. Dave tried to blend in with the other students in the hall hoping that Kurt wouldn't see him. Dave felt his heart drop as he realized that Kurt was not walking down the halls alone, no, he was holding hands with that prep school kid that had confronted Dave on the stairs. Kurt stopped in front of a class room pulled the other kid to him, planting a soft kiss to his lips before slipping into the room. Dave turned around nearly ran to the first bathroom he could find and locking himself in a stall deciding it was ok to skip his first class.


End file.
